03 maja 1991
8.45 Program dnia 8.50 "Pan Kleks w Kosmosie" (2) - "Misja Voltana" - film fabularny prod. polskiej 9.55 Muzzy - język angielski dla dzieci 10.00 Uroczyste posiedzenie Parlamentu RP 11.00 Koncert muzyki w plenerze - gra Orkiestra Koncertowa Wojska Polskiego 11.45 Transmisja sprzed Grobu Nieznanego Żołnierza w Warszawie z okazji rocznicy Konstytucji 3 Maja 13.30 Stefania Woytowicz - film dokumentalny Marka Fejkały 14.00 Studio Sport - Puchar Davisa: Polska - Anglia 15.00 Program publicystyczny 15.25 "Chłopi" (5) - "Gody" - serial TP 16.15 Teleexpress 16.30 Uroczystości z okazji 200-lecia Konstytucji 3 Maja na placu Zamkowym w Warszawie 17.30 "Wielka droga" - film fabularny prod. polsko-włoskiej (r. prod. 1946 - 90 min.) reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Renata Bogdańska, Jadwiga Andrzejewska 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Na krakowskim trakcie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Trzeci Maja" - widowisko historyczne reż. Grzegorz Królikiewicz 21.50 Studio Sport - Puchar Davisa 22.35 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 Weekend w "Jedynce" 23.00 Siódemka w "Jedynce" - Swing - francuski program satelitarny 24.00 Jutro w programie Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 Powitanie 8.05 "Santa Barbara" - serial prod. USA 8.55 Magazyn Telewizji Śniadaniowej, a w nim o 9.30 Teleklinika dr. Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego - powtórzenie 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Magazyn Telewizji Śniadaniowej 10.30 "Love Story po polsku" - program filmowy 11.00 "Testament Rzeczypospolitej" - program publicystyczny 11.30 "Stara Galeria" - reportaż 11.50 "Światowe safari" (2) - film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 12.40 "Droga na południowy zachód" - film prod. czechosłowackiej 14.00 Międzynarodowe spotkania muzyczne orkiestr wojskowych - Kraków 1991 15.00 "Polacy" - Stanisław Kostka Potocki - film dokumentalny 15.50 Polskie koncerty skrzypcowe - Karol Lipiński - II koncert D-dur 16.30 "Przychodnia wszelkich dolegliwości" (21) - serial prod. australijskiej - Trujące promienie 17.20 Program dnia 17.30 "Dzieło Sejmu Wielkiego" - film dokumentalny Krystyny Morosińskiej 18.00 "Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego" 18.30 "Kabaret Frisco" - program rozrywkowy 19.30 Muzyka Chopina w Żelazowej Woli - gra Anna Stańczyk - fortepian 20.00 Studio Sport - Puchar Davisa 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.50 "Crime Story" (41) "Ucieczka" - serial prod. USA 22.35 "Obrazy, słowa, dźwięki" - program o sztuce 23.35 CNN - Headline News 23.45 Program na sobotę 23.50 Noc z Anteną 5 - program rozrywkowy z Wrocławia 9.30-14.00 Retransmisja program satelit. "RTL" 14.00 Kino z satelity: "Inspektor Gadżet" - serial filmowy dla dzieci 14.30 "Witaj majowa jutrzenko" - pr. muzyczny w opr. J. Starczewskiej 15.00 "Trzecie śląskie" - pr. dokumentalny W. Wypusza 15.30 "Kameraliści WOSPRiTV grają Mozarta" - Sonata Es-dur 16.00 "Sacrum profanum" 16.30 Śpiewa Andrzej Rosiewicz 16.45 "Portrety" - Władysław Sikora - program w opr. J. Skorusa 17.00 Kino z satelity: "Moonlighting" - "Fucha" - film fabularny prod. USA 17.50 "Z satyrą przez pół wieku" - relacja ze spotkania Eryka Lipińskiego w katowickim KMPiK. 18.15 Kino z satelity: "Fantomas kontra Interpol" - film fabularny 20.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|100x100px 9.00 Wydarzenia, komentarze 9.30 Wiadomości 9.35 Sondaże - program publicystyczny 10.15 Wideostop - teleturniej 11.00 Zwierciadło eliminacji 11.25 Stawka 6,5 11.35 Wiadomości 13.00 Satelita "Olympus" Francja: Kultura i sztuka 15.40 Życie wśród kwiatów 15.50 Satelita - magazyn sprawozdawczo-publicystyczny 16.20 Wiadomości 16.25 Wdowy - serial brytyjski - 4 17.15 Wiadomości 17.25 The Chart show 18.15 Z Omahy do Pilzna - dokument 18.45 Informacje FMSW 18.50 Gimnastyka: Dzieci 19.00 Wieczorynka: Samochodzik z czerwonym sercem 19.10 Reklama 19.15 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Reklama 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Dziesięć minut z premierem 20.00 Reklama 20.05 Syberia - kraj żalu, kraj nadziei - dokument 20.35 Luciano Pavarotti - koncert arii operowych 22.05 Ten czeski grafik - sylwetka J. Herczika 22.20 Wydarzenia, komentarze 22.50 Ślady prowadzą do Rudego - film francuski 23.45 Wiadomości 23.55 Żywe legendy bluesa. Koko Taylor - recital amerykańskiej piosenkarki left|thumb|100x100px 9.00 Jak co się robi - z drewna - zajęcia praktyczne 9.20 J. angielski dla najmłodszych 9.30 Pantofle fortuny - film TV 16.05 Titla i kasztelan - bajka niemiecka 17.35 Czarodzieje - o uzdrowicielach z Jesioników 18.05 Halo, teleinseraty 18.30 Dobry wieczór, dzieci: Samochodzik z czerwonym sercem 18.40 Wieczorem na ekranie 18.45 Reklama 18.50 Lekarz i ty 19.00 Zaproszenie do kina 19.05 Słowo świąteczne 19.10 Wiadomości regionalne 19.25 Reklama 19.30 Dziennik TV 19.50 To znam - program rozrywkowy 20.50 Reklama 20.55 Nieuczciwa - film na motywach opowiadania A. P. Czechowa 21.40 Aktualności 22.00 Zakryjcie jej twarz - serial brytyjski (5) 22.50 OK 3 proponuje: Austin City Limits - muzyka country 23.30 Studio Kontakt Night 24.00 OK 3 proponuje: Wiadomości BBC left|thumb|100x100px 8.00 Stop Surfen 9.00 Radsport z Hiszpanii 9.30 Rugby - liga francuska 11.00 Wrestling 12.00 Golf 14.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie 15.00 Snowboard - puchar Austrii 15.30 Piłka nożna z Argentyny 16.30 Wyścigi ciężarówek 17.30 Radport z Hiszpanii 19.00 Koszykówka - liga NBA 21.00 Go - magazyn z Holandii 22.00 Boks z USA 23.00 Radsport z Hiszpanii 23.30 Hokej na lodzie - liga NHL left|thumb|100x100px 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 DJ Kat Show 8.30 Eurobics 9.00 Hokej na lodzie - mistrzostwa świata 11.00 Mistrzostwa świata w spadochroniarstwie 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Tenis - Madrit Open: ćwierćfinały 16.00 Mistrzostwa świata w hokeju na lodzie 18.00 Martial Arts Festival 18.30 World Sport Special 19.00 Grid Iron - rozgrywki futbolu amerykańskiego 19.30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 20.00 Żeglarstwo - Grand Prix 21.00 Wrestling 23.00 Big Wheels 23.30 Hokej na lodzie - mistrzostwa świata 1.30 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix San Marino 3.00 Wiadomości Eurosportu left|thumb|100x100px 6.00 Dzień dobry 8.30 Blick 8.35 Sąsiedzi - serial powt 9.05 General Hospital - serial powt. 9.50 Teleshop 10.10 Dymiący kolt - western - serial 11.05 Krypton Faktor - powt. 12.05 Glucksrad 12.45 Tele - Borse 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Mansch, Dino - show 14.25 General Hospital - serial 15.10 Sąsiedzi - serial familijny 15.35 Teleshop 15.50 Paradise - western - serial USA 16.45 Verferindet bis aufs Blut - serial krym. 17.40 Blick 17.50 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial 18.15 Bingo - game show 18.45 Guten Abend Deutschland 19.15 Giucksrad 20.00 Die Hafenkneipe von Tahiti - film fab. USA 21.45 Blick 22.00 Top Gun - film fab. USA 23.55 Sport 0.05 Die Gajagten der Sierra Nevada - western RFN-Hiszpania-Włochy 1.35 SAT 1 Text fur Alle left|thumb|100x100px 6.00 Hallo Europa 8.35 Showladen - powt. 9.20 Die Nervensage - komedia krym. USA 11.10 Riskant! 11.35 Showladen - powt. 12.00 Gorący pieniądz - powt. 12.35 Polizeibericht - serial 13.00 RTL Spiel 13.10 Der Hammer - serial 14.25 Historia Springfieldów - serial 15.10 Die wilde Rose - serial 15.52 RTL aktuell 15.55 Heimatmelodie 16.45 Riskant! 17.10 Gorący pieniądz 17.45 Sterntaler 17.55 RTL aktuell 18.00 Die Sieben-Millionen Dollar-Frau - serial 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.15 Zuruck in die Vergangheit - serial 20.10 Nordwestdeutsche Klassenlotterie 21.15 Ein Schloss am Worther See - serial 22.15 Dirndjagd am Kilimandscharo - komedia RFN 23.45 RTL aktuell 23.55 Tutti Frutti 0.55 Der Ringer - komedia USA 2.30 Im Fadenkrauz der So1dner - rrzygodowy USA 3.55 Formuła 1 left|thumb|100x100px 7.00 Tony Draws a Horse - kom. 9.00 Plain Clothes - kom. 11.00 Boom! 13.00 Biloxi Blues 15.00 The Greek Tycoon 17.00 How to Beat the High Cost of Living 19.00 Coctail 21.00 Big Business - kom. 23.00 The Serpent and the Rainbow 1.00 The Principal 3.00 Link 5.00 Passione D' Amore Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki F 1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVC z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku